everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amar Shesha
Amar Shesha is the son of Kaa the Indian Python from the tale of The Jungle Book ''(and sequel). Character Personality Amar is the sort of person who always moves ''slightly too much and calls you 'friend' even if you aren't friends. If this doesn't tell everything about him--And I don't see why it wouldn't, but if it doesn't--I'll continue. Amar is haughty, using his height to look down upon the others and judging them internally. He walks around like he owns the place and gets a bit touchy-feely with those he speaks with, putting hands on shoulders and using his scarf to rope you in ever so slightly closer. He knows more then he lets on and talks too fast for you to really understand what he's saying. His voice is always so smooth, as though trying to sucker you into something. If there's someone in the hall you don't want to run into, it's Amar, no questions asked. But he always sounds bitter, flippant, unimpressed with the hand he's been dealt... ...Because he's supposed to be a mentor, not a villain. Due to misconception upon misconception upon misconception, plus the fact he's well aware he's only here due to a series of technicalities, he's grown to reject what he's supposed to do (mentor a boy to help him defeat monkeys and whatnot) and come to do what he's expected to do (lots of hypnotism). Hence, he puts on a lavish, slightly off-putting show just to show everyone how stereotypical of a snake he can be. He's so good at it that he himself isn't sure what he believes he should do. He's proud and cocky, yes, but he's woefully cowardly, and if a situation looks bad for him he'll hightail it out of there before you can blink. He talks too fast because he's embarrassed by his lisp, but then he ends up tripping over 's' sounds anyhow. He's a suck-up, afraid of getting in trouble. He's clever, but doesn't put his cleverness to any practical applications, preferring to creep passers-by out with strange conversations, fluid movements, and wrapping them in his scarf. Oftentimes, he's a chronic liar. All in all, Amar's a tough nut to crack--And don't expect him to come around to admitting he's not really as antagonistic as he may at first seem. By the by, put your worries at ease: his hypnotic effect only works on animals (including anthropormorphic versions thereof), not humans. Okay, this is still worrying because that means around half the student body, so putting further worries at ease: he'd get in really big trouble if he used it, and Amar does like avoiding trouble. Though, would the threat of detention really stop him in a pinch...? Appearance Amar is abnormally tall, though slightly underweight with a good degree of lankiness to him. He is Indian, with dark skin and black hair. As a human, his eyes are snake-like, and he has a nasty habit of scratching himself as though he still has scales. As a snake, he's a simple Indian Python--Slightly long but nothing to write home about. Fairy tale – The Jungle Book How the Story Goes Wikipedia covers what my laziness won't, though Kaa did appear in the sequel as well. Or, y'know what, you could look at the python's personal page, that'll do. How does Amar come into it? Despite his age and intellect, Kaa is, in the end, still an animals. And animals need to mate so their kin may live on. So...Eventually, he did. Amar just so happened to be the eldest of kin, so he was sent to Ever After High. Nothing special. Amar claims his mother is a bi-colored-python-rock-snake, but that's not true. Everyone knows those are native to the Limpopo river, and that's in Africa, not India. Relationships Family It pains Amar to let his father down like this. It really does. The farther away he can stay from Kaa, just to avoid dissapointing him, the better. He doesn't let any of this on, though, and if anyone asks he replies he's perfectly content with his father. 'Content' is a very interesting word for him to use, but that's just it. Not love, not hatred. 'Content'. Friends Amar likes antagonizing Aldrich Oberst. As he says, it's really fun, try it sometime. He finds watching the arrogant mouse be reduced to a cowering wreck with just his big smile an absolute delight. Aldrich, on the other hand, says otherwise. But what does he know? He's just a stupid mouse. Otherwise, Amar likes to say he's everyone's ally but nobody's friend--In that he'll 'help' people ('help' is very questionable), but he won't stuck around them. He's more likely to be seen around other animals, though, seeing as how (in theory) he could control them if anything got messy. Pet He keeps a lot of mice that he names after varieties of cheeses. Sometimes they mysteriously vanish. Think nothing of it. Romance Nobody's sure which way Amar swings. One way, two ways, all ways, no ways? He's not telling. Frankly he considers anyone who shares camaraderie with him to be a high enough honor, what's love got to do with it? Outfits Basic On a day-to-day basis, Amar wears a white tank top that his heavily grass-stained, as well as ragged red capri pants. A piece of yellow rope is haphazardly strewn at his waist, fashioned into some form of belt. Amar does not like shoes, and will do everything in his power not to wear them, but if he's forced to he has some simple twine sandals on standby. The most noticeable thing in Amar's attire is his scarf, brown with darker brown rounded-off squares, which is very long and spends it's time thickly wrapped (thrice!) around his neck, unless he's using it for gestures, warmth, or to tie someone up. Legacy Day TBA Quotes Notes *'Amar' means 'immortal'; while 'Shesha' is the name of the king of the Nagas in Hindi myth. It should be noted that he gave himself the surname, he was born only 'Amar'. *Being (technically) cold-blooded, Amar is very sensitive to temperature changes, and is highly sluggish when it's cold. He frequently wraps himself in his scarf to warm up. *He can also unhook his jaw and open it obscenely wide, even as a human! Don't ask him to do it. Ever. It's really creepy. *Amar was the quickest made of Lissa's EAH OCs, in only three days. Consider that she has three other characters on standby for a while and this was the sap she decided to bother with. *Amar enjoys heights and making hammocks out of his scarf in the courtyard trees. This gives him an excellent advantage when having to look down upon someone. And hey, it's fun to spook them by suddenly jumping down. *Talking of which, Amar rarely leaves his scarf. If it's not on his person, it's very near him. It's theroized that it makes up his scales when he changes back into a python, but he doesn't say if that's true or not. *Yes, his lisp is obnoxious to type out, how did you know? Gallery Sail on a Silver Mist.png|Basic attire Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Roybel Category:Characters from novels Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent